parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Toon's Life (Amzy Yzma)
Cast *Flik - Mickey Mouse *Princess Atta - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Dot - Disgust (Inside Out) *Queen - Peach (Super Mario Bros Game) *Aphie - Tiki (Mickey Mouse Works) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Chicken Little and Tails (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mr. Soil - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Dr. Flora - Lani Aliikai (Surf's Up) *Thorny - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Cornelius - Woody (Toy Story) *Hopper - Ratchet (Robots) *Molt - Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Thumper - Purple Minion (Despicable Me 2) *Axel and Loco - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) and Ken (Bee Movie) *P.T. Flea - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Francis - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Slim - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) *Heimlich - Runt of the Litter (Chicken Little) *Dim - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Gypsy - Jewel (Rio) *Manny - Blu (Rio) *Rosie - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Tuck and Roll - Pedro and Nico (Rio) *Fly Brothers - Bob and Larry (VeggieTales) *Thud - Goliath (VeggieTales) *Bird - Dragon (Shrek) *Ants - Various Characters *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Wreck-It Ralph *Ant that gets tired - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Grasshoppers - Various Robots and Animes *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids *Flies at Circus - Various Characters *Baby Maggots - Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Drumming Tarantula - Thomas the Tank Engine *Circus Fireflies - Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros Game) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) and Bob Parr and Lucius Best (The Incredibles) *Harry and Bug Friend - Boog And Elliot (Open Season) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mime Bug - Marty (Madagascar) *Bartender - Manny (Ice Age) *Cockroach Waitress - Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) *Mosquito Waitress - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Slick - Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - E.B. (Hop) *Baby Birds - Dronkeys (Shrek 2) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Turbo Chapters: *A Toon's Life Part 1 - Start/Mickey Mouse's Invention *A Toon's Life Part 2 - Red Alert *A Toon's Life Part 3 - The Various Villains Arrive *A Toon's Life Part 4 - Mickey Mouse's Trial/Mickey Mouse Leaves Ant Island *A Toon's Life Part 5 - Barry B Benson's Circus/The Big City *A Toon's Life Part 6 - Characters Bar/Flying Home *A Toon's Life Part 7 - The Cartoons and Movies Arrive/Squish Me *A Toon's Life Part 8 - Dragon Attacks *A Toon's Life Part 9 - Minnie Mouse's Apology/Building the Momma Dino *A Toon's Life Part 10 - Ratchet's Hideout *A Toon's Life Part 11 - The Celebration Party *A Toon's Life Part 12 - Barry B Benson Arrives *A Toon's Life Part 13 - The Various Villains Return *A Toon's Life Part 14 - Disgust Goes for Help *A Toon's Life Part 15 - Showtime *A Toon's Life Part 16 - Dragon Attacks *A Toon's Life Part 17 - Mickey Mouse Vs Ratchet *A Toon's Life Part 18 - The Cartoons Unite/Rain! *A Toon's Life Part 19 - Ratchet's Death/Springtime/Outtakes ("The Time of Your Life") *A Toon's Life Part 20 - End Credits/"All Those Years Ago (George Harrison Version)" Movie Used: *A Bug's Life (1998) Clips From Movies, Videogames and TV Shows Used: *Runaway Brain (1995) *Mickey Mouse Works (2000-01) *House of Mouse (2001-2003) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Mickey Mouse ClubHouse (2006-2017) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Mickey Mouse Shorts *Have a Laugh! (TV Shorts) *Inside Out (2015) *Inside Out Riley's First Date (2016) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) *Super Mario World (1991) *Super Mario Sunshine (2005) *Sonic X (2003) *Sonic Boom (2015-17) *Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993) *Sonic The Hedgehog (1993-94) *Chicken Little (2005) *Surf's Up (2007) *Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Toy Story Toons *Robots (2005) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Bee Movie (2007) *Shark Tale (2004) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *VeggieTales (1993-2015) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek 3: The Third (2007) *Shrek 4: Forever After (2010) *Wreck It Ralph (2012) *Ralph Breaks The Internet (2018) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Rugrats (TV Series) (1991-2004) *Thomas The Tank Engine (1984) *Thomas and Friends (2009) *The Loud House (2016) *The Incredibles (2004) *and more Trailer/Transcript: A Toon's Life (Amzy Yzma) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Flik Cool-minnie-mouse-pictures.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Princess Atta Inside out disgust smile.png|Disgust as Dot 335px-NSMBWiiPeach.png|Peach as The Queen Untitled 117.jpg|Tiki as Alphie ChickenLittle-0.png|Chicken Little Miles Tails Prower.jpg|and Tails as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Mr. Soil Lani-aliikai-surfs-up-27.jpg|Lani Aliikai as Dr. Flora Buzz toy story 3.png|Buzz Lightyear as Thorny Woody character.png|Woody as Cornelius Ratchet 13.png|Ratchet as Hopper Robotnik fat fat fat.png|Dr. Robotnik as Molt Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9081.jpg|Purple Minion as Thumper Profcallaghan.png|Robert Challagan Ken_(The_Bee_Movie).jpg|and Ken as Axel and Loco Barry-B-Benson-psd51028.png|Barry B. Benson as P.T. Flea Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Francis Ck buckcruck.jpg|Buck Cluck as Slim RuntMV5BMTMwMjE5MjMzN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTQ0Mjg3. V1. SX485 SY266 -1-.jpg|Runt as Heimlich Lenny.png|Lenny as Dim Jewel-looking-pasionate-rio-31535937-415-500.png|Jewel as Gypsy Blu1.jpg|Blu as Manny SonicX Amy.jpg|Amy Rose as Rosie rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10951.jpg|Pedro and Nico as Tuck and Roll Zzzbobandlarry.jpg|Bob and Larry as Fly Brothers Goliath the Big Pickle.jpg|Goliath as Thud Shrek dragon.jpg|Dragon as The Bird Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" Marlin-FN.png|Marlin as Ant that gets tired Stinky Pete.png|Stinky Pete as Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco Carl and Frank.jpg|Carl and Frank as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears Rugrats - Two Rugrats.jpg|Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster as Baby Maggots ThomasandGordon26.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Drumming Tarantula MarioMic.png|Mario LuigiLik.png|and Luigi as Circus Fireflies Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3479.jpg|Bob Parr Frozone.jpg|and Lucius Best as Flies who throw berries at Manny BoogElliot.png|Boog and Elliot as Harry and Bug Friend Baymax Render.png|Baymax as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign Marty (Madagascar).jpg|Marty as Mime Bug 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as Bartender Holly shiftwell cars 2.png|Holley Shiftwell as Cockroach Waitress Jessie2.jpg|Jessie as Mosquito Waitress Mike As Young Hercules.png|Mike as Slick E.b. hop 2011.jpg|E.B. as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' Dronkeys.jpg|The Dronkeys as the Baby Birds Turbo the Snail.png|Turbo as Woody (in Outtakes) Category:Amzy Yzma Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof